His Eyes
by LunaMoon29
Summary: Endymion is a vampire. Serenity is a princess. Her mom physically and mentally abused Serenity her entire life. Can she overcome the pain and suffering of her childhood, and can their love survive a war that they caused?
1. Prologue

His Eyes

Prologue:

She walked into the dark forest, the rose on her choker gleaming in the moonlight, her blonde hair cascading behind her. She walks with the grace and poise of an angel. Her black Victorian-style dress had beautiful red roses on it, a dress fit for a queen of darkness. It swayed restlessly in the wind. Her hands were adorned with wrist-length black gloves, with beautiful lace trimming at the ends. Her hair was in a traditional style called an odango: two buns with ponytails cascading down. Her hair was so long, it touched the floor. She stared up at the moon as she waited anxiously in the dark of the night.

Suddenly, a tall male figure, as if out of nowhere, appeared before her, his cape billowing in the wind, his bold blue oceans meeting her cerulean diamonds. He wore a dark suit, adorned with a red and black cape, white gloves, and a smile that could bring any women to her knees. The girl's nervous face softened as she came into his embrace, the two lovers dancing in the moonlight.

"You wear it well, my princess." His sexy voice was as smooth as black licorice. Her naturally pale face turning a few shades pinker. She knew roses were his favorite.

"I wore it for you, my prince." She said mischievously, a grin gliding across her face. Her voice was musically enchanting to him, almost as if it was calling to him. As if she beseeched him, he laid his lips on hers and his princess shivered in his arms. The moment seemed to last forever.

"My love" he finally said "You seem tired. Come back to my castle. You need sleep." She nodded slowly. As she slowly fell asleep in her lover's arms, he carried her off as they flew off into the distance. Yet one thing stayed prevalent in her mind as she slept. The one thing that brought out a side of her never seen by any other person-

His eyes.

Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R. Really want to update this!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The room was as dark as night. Ironic, considering it was morning. As the female figure woke up, she found herself enveloped by the strong scent of roses that belonged to one distinct person.

"Morning, Serenity." A male voice said, sitting comfortably in a chair made of the softest velvet.

"Morning, Endy." Serenity said groggily.

Endy, aka Endymion Night is the totally-gorgeous prince of the vampires, not to mention Serenity's boyfriend. They've been together for a little over a year, but it wasn't always pretty.

You see, Serenity is the daughter of the king and queen of the Earth kingdom of Lumina, while Endymion is the prince of the vampire kingdom known as Umbra. As relations between the two kingdoms were tumultuous from the start, and after a major diplomatic incident; contact between the two kingdoms, in all its forms, was forbidden about 100 years before the birth of Serenity. Since then, the people of the two kingdoms would spread rumors about each other, each kingdom making themselves out to be the better of the two.

Serenity grew up in an abusive environment. Her parents would abuse her frequently. It's not easy to be a princess.

* * * * * * *Flashback* * * * * * *

 _"_ _Serenity, what do you think you were doing?!" her mom said._

 _"_ _I was just going to Naru-chan's house." Serenity said, cowering away from her mother._

 _*SLAP*_

 _Serenity fell to the ground, her cheek bruised from her mother's hand._

 _"_ _You should know better. We are royalty. We do not associate ourselves with such rabble. We are better than that. I swear, if you associate with that girl again, you will never see the light of day again! Is that understood?!"_

 _"_ _Yes mother." She said quietly._

 _"_ _Now go to your room. You will not leave there or eat for the next three days. Now go, and get out of my sight, you poor excuse for a daughter." Serenity turned around and quietly walked to her room. She opened the canopy on her bed, flopped down, and started crying. As she gathered the remaining shreds of dignity she had left, she went to her desk and began writing._

 _'_ _My dearest Endy,_

 _I fear that I cannot live in my house any longer. The constant torment and abuse has gone on for too long. Meet me at our spot in the forest tonight. I want to be with you forever, and so long as I am with my parents, I fear that may not be possible._

 _Ever yours,_

 _Sere.'_

 _She licked the envelope, kissed it, and sent it on its way. Knowing her prince, it would get to him in a heartbeat._

* * * * *Flashback Ends* * * * *

"Sere, I know life at home was hard, but don't worry. You'll be safe with me." Endymion said.

"Thank you, Endy. I can't wait to meet your people." Serenity said. Suddenly, Endymion stiffened, and his face contorted into a look of uncertainty.

"Endy" Serenity said. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" he said, nervously "My people won't accept a human queen. All of my people are vampires, taught that humans were bad from birth by my father. I don't think they would accept you as a human. I know I told you this a while ago, but-"

"Then turn me." She interrupted.

"What?" he said.

"Turn me into a vampire. I want to be with you for all of eternity. We could do everything together. I want us to be happy."

"Are you sure you want to do this Sere?" he asked. "The process will be very painful. It would kill me to know that I caused you pain."

"You can't even die." She said. "Besides, I am serious. I want to do this so we can be happy together.

 _We can start and finish wars._

 _We're what killed the dinosaurs._

 _We're the asteroid that's overdue._

 _Our love is God._

"The full moon is tonight. Meet me on the rooftop then. We will have complete privacy there." He kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you." She said. "See you tonight, my love."

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busier this summer than I expected. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. Ilysm!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Sorry this took so long. I guess I just had a lot on my plate and I wanted to really develop the characters and make this the best it could be. Please check out some of my other stories. So, here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

Serenity's POV

Tonight was the night.

Tonight was the night that I would leave the human world forever to join my one true love, my knight, my Endymion.

As I sat down on a chair in my room, I took a moment to look at my arms. Black and blue bruises stood out against my pale skin, a painful reminder of the life I would soon leave behind.

I put the final touches on my look. I put on her dress that I wore when I came to meet Endy in the forest, except this one was different.

This one had a deep neckline, allowing my neck to be exposed to allow him to bite easily, although I do not fully know what is to become during this transformation. Endy insisted on keeping it secret.

I made her way up the long, spiral staircase up to the top of the castle. As I stood at the top of the castle, I took a minute to stare up at the moon. It looked so majestic in the darkness; it stood out as a beacon of light and hope for her in my life of abuse and darkness.

I remember reading a love story from a famous writer with star-crossed lovers.

"O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." I recited.

"What shall I swear by?" a voice asked. I turned around to see my love, my Romeo.

"Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." I responded.

"Are you ready?" Endymion asked, his cape billowing in the wind. I stepped closer.

"Yes, my love." I said. As I stepped into his arms, I felt like I was getting warmer, like I was melting in his arms. My vision was darkening.

"I love you." He said, and my vision went black.

Endymion's POV:

She melted down into sleep in my arms. I moved her cascading hair away from her neck, her pale smooth skin gleaming in the moonlight.

Now that she was unconscious, the rest of the transformation involved sucking all of her blood out of her, and feeding her my own to begin the process. She would then remain unconscious as her body physically changed.

That's why I didn't want to tell her. I feared that she would be alarmed, and I don't want to scare the poor woman. She's dealt with too much.

I leaned in, my fangs plunging into neck, my teeth piercing soft skin. Crimson liquid seeped from the porous wells, the liquid seeping from her neck into my mouth. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

Her skin was paler now, glowing like the moon against the darkness of night. I wiped the blood off of my face, taking a minute to take in her beautiful features. I plunged my fangs into my wrist and brought it up to her mouth, the same crimson liquid seeping into her mouth.

As the crimson liquid seeped in, and the howls of wolves pierced the quiet night, I hopped off of the roof onto her balcony. He laid her unconscious form on her bed to let her rest as the transformation began to set in.

Author's POV

Her room was beautiful and perfect, quite a contrast from what she once had.

Her old room at her parents' house had a basic bed, old and broken, and a single dresser that had one basic dress made from the rags she used to clean the castle. The paint on the wall was chipped and faded, as if the room had been vacant for years. The corners were littered with cobwebs and dust.

Under her bed, unbeknownst to her parents, were her beautiful creations, all of which she was forced to hide.

Her parents made her sleep in the servants' quarters, but she was punished for associating with them. That was all her parents cared about: money and social status.

The only time she wore beautiful dresses were when she made public appearances, on very rare occasions. To the public, she was the kingdom's jewel. To her parents, she was a burden.

Her new room was much brighter. The walls were a beautiful rose pink, her bed the most comfortable known to man with a pink canopy for privacy. She had a large mirror and white vanity. Her closet was small in appearance, but could store more dresses than ever thought possible.

Since she loved to make her own dresses, she had a mannequin specially designed with her measurements in order for her to do what she loves most. It was any girl's dream room.

As his sleeping beauty lay resting underneath the warm sheets, he sat on the ground by her side, not wanting to leave her for a minute. He made sure to close the curtains, as she may have to adjust to the sun.

While the idea that a vampire will die when exposed to sunlight is a complete and total myth, it is said that in the human world, the skin of a vampire will glow and glisten, as if it was caked in glitter. Also, the skin of a newly transformed vampire will be sensitive to sun for the first few days.

Suddenly, her whole body was surrounded by a black aura. The aura spiraled around her, engulfing her in darkness. Endymion was surprised. This doesn't happen with ordinary vampires.

 _'_ _But she's not an ordinary girl, now is she?'_ he thought.

As the last traces of black aura receded, Serenity's eyelids began to flutter, her consciousness slowly returning to her.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. Endymion stood up.

"I'll show you." He said. He took her hand and helped up. He led her toward a mirror. She gasped as she saw her appearance.

She was barely recognizable. Her hair was longer, still in its usual style. It was silver now, almost white, the same color as the silver moon.

Her skin was paler, clear of any and all imperfections. The bruises that once littered her body were gone, the painful reminders of her abusive parents were gone.

She was free.

Her eyes were the same sky-blue, but little hues of purple appeared around her pupils.

Her teeth were longer, now morphed into sharp fangs that could suck the blood out of the strongest of humans with the slightest prick.

She looked exotic, the picture of beauty.

"I…I…" she stammered, a look of insecurity across her face.

"You look beautiful" he kissed her hand. "My queen." She gasped. Endymion reached into the pocket on his suit, took out a box and got down on one knee.

"Serenity Night" he said, affection in his deep, ocean-blue eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shrieked. He put a beautiful ring on her finger. It had a pink diamond heart in the center with white diamonds surrounding it. They joined in a loving embrace.

 **And that's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R &R. I may start posting responses to reviews! Please continue to support my writing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Next chapter is here, but first I am going to respond to all reviews posted so far in chronological order.**

 **IvyValentine1: Aww thanks! Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Guest: Okay! No need to tell me twice! ;-)**

 **Rebekahpsweatman81: Thanks!**

 **TropicalRemix: I hope the last chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **Guest: I know. Let's see what happens, shall we.**

 **Guest: It isn't the end. It's only the beginning.**

 **Ali: I have no idea what language that is.**

 **Guest: Wait and see.**

 **Guest: Great theories! Let's wait and see.**

 **Alright, now onto the story. Please continue to read and review! Hope Chapter 3 was worth the wait!**

Serenity and Endymion were standing in the center in the center of Serenity's room. The room's ceiling was high enough that they could get away with practicing what she needed to do to master her powers.

"Alright, so, think about soaring like a bird and bend your legs, and push up." Endymion said.

"Alright" Serenity said. "But are you sure? What if I fall?"

"You won't." he said. "And if you do, I'll catch you."

"Alright." She said. She stood in the middle of the room. She bent her legs, and closed her eyes and thought about soaring, and pushed off the ground.

Suddenly, she was flying around, almost touching the ceiling. She felt like she was free from everything that hurt her. She finally came down gracefully, landing in the arms of her lover.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "Not that I don't believe in you, or anything. It's just; I don't think I've ever seen a vampire learn to fly that quickly."

"Eh? I didn't know that wasn't normal." She said. "Maybe I'm just a quick learner."

Suddenly, she collapsed on the ground, grabbing her throat in ecstasy.

"Endy!" she struggled to say. "What's happening?"

"It's the bloodlust. The first days are usually the worst. You'll need to feed more than usual the first few-Sere where are you going?!" Serenity suddenly leaped out the window, heading for the forest. Endymion followed, leaping stealthily in the trees, trying to find his lover.

He finally found her, crouched over the body of a man in his late 30s. He was pale and lying unconscious on the hard forest floor, his long black hair covered in blood and entangled with weeds on the ground. The man's neck had two small holes punctured into it.

Serenity wiped the blood from her face, her eyes a deep crimson, consumed by bloodlust. Her silver hair was bloodied and matted, her dress in shreds and covered in blood.

Endymion was startled. He had no idea that his beautiful wife could be such a ruthless killer. But, then again, this always happens to new vampires. Newly made vampires have uncontrollable bloodlust moments and need more blood to survive for the first few days as their bodies begin to fully adjust to the transformation. The surges can be very painful.

"Sere, are you okay?" he asked, a look of concern spread across his face.

"Yeah" she said shakily, struggling to regain her composure. She staggered into his arms. "I never noticed how tasty blood could be before." She giggled, sounding like a little girl.

"Let's get you home, love. The surges are the most painful and should only last a few days."

"Yeah" she said reluctantly. "I guess you're right." Endymion picked her up, bridal style, in his arms and flew with her back the castle. Serenity didn't realize how tired she was, and slipped down into sleep.

* * * * *Meanwhile, in Lumina* * * * *

The queen and king were sitting in the palace, themselves showered in luxury and riches, unbeknownst to the fact that their daughter has found happieness.

"Your highness!" a guard rushed into the room, a look of panic spread across his face.

"What is he doing here?!" Queen Ikuko, Serenity's mom, said. "Why is this low-life-?"

"Honey" King Kenji, Serenity's dad, said "Let's listen to what he has to say. Go ahead, Samuel."

"Your highness" Samuel said. "I come with news about the whereabouts of the princess."

"Ugh" Queen Ikuko groaned. "That little witch. To be honest, I'm glad she's go-"

"Honey." The king said sternly. The queen was silent.

"The princess was spotted on the border we share with Umbra. She was spotted covered in blood and standing next to the body of a 30 year old man that had 2 holes in his neck. The princess' hair was silver and she was taller with skin as pale as the moonlight. There was also another man who carried her off flying into the distance. Your highness, it appears she was taken by the Prince of Umbra, Endymion Night."

"INCONCIEVABLE!" Ikuko shouted. "That girl DARES to defy me! MY orders! The Seiyan Empire will be furious! Guards! Summon the military generals. We will convene at dawn. This is unacceptable."

"Yes, your majesty." The guards ran away in terror.

"Honey, calm down." Her husband said. "You can't get so-"

"Don't you DARE turn on me too, Kenji!" she slapped him across the face and yelled "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Kenji ran out of the throne room, terrified as to what his wife would do next.

Ikuko ran to what was left of Serenity's room. She found what little stuff she had gone, a single note on her bed.

 ** _Mom,_**

 ** _I've had enough of this constant abuse and pain. You have tortured me for too long. I will not be married to a man 10 years older than me who I don't love. You will never see Seiya again. By the time you read this, I will be happy in a better place with the man I love, a completely new person almost unrecognizable to you. I hope you rot in hell with Seiya!_**

 ** _-Serenity_**

Ikuko was shaking as she read the note.

 _"_ _My only daughter. Gone. Never thought I'd be so mad to see that girl gone. I cannot believe this insolent girl! The Seiyans will be furious! How will we form the alliance without the arranged marriage?! That was supposed to be our key to destroying Umbra! And now she's with him! The man who's hell-bent on destroying_ **my** _kingdom! Everything_ **I've** _worked for!"_

Ikuko tore up the note and left the shreds on the ground. She ran back to her bedroom and found the portrait of her daughter hanging in her room and slammed it into the ground, a look of pure hatred in her eyes, no remorse whatsoever.

* * * * *Back in Endymion's Castle* * * * *

"Sere, are you sure you want to do this? Once you go through with this, there's no going back."

"I am sure. I want to slowly torture that woman. No amount of damnation can make up for amount of torture that woman put me through. And her poor excuse for a boy-toy did NOTHING to help me! You know, my mom never loved him. She simply married him for his wealth and his money. That woman deserves to rot in HELL!"

"Alright, but how are we going to get into Lumina unnoticed?" he asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" a voice said, as an invisible figure tapped on his shoulder. He jumped, as Serenity revealed herself to him.

"I forgot you could do that." He said, laughing. "Let's head out visible until we approach the boarder, then we'll turn invisible and head toward the palace."

"Alright." Serenity said. "Let's go."

Queen Ikuko stood in the hallway of the West Wing of the castle, still reeling from the shock of her daughter leaving her. She leaned on the wall, exhausted from the stresses of the day.

"Kenji!" she called out. "Give me a massage!" No answer. "Kenji! Kenji!"

"Looking for someone?" a female voice said.

Ikuko turned around and was aghast. There, standing before her, was her own daughter, but she was not the same Serenity she knew before: her hair was longer, and was the color of silver so pure it looked like moonlight. Her skin was even paler, clear of any flaws or imperfections. Her lips were red as blood, and her canine teeth were elongated into sharp fangs.

She wore a long black sleeveless dress with a high slit on the left side. She didn't look human, she was too perfect. She stood there with Endymion holding the limp body of Kenji in her arms. He was pale and unconscious.

The queen was speechless, barely able to gasp for air, and collapsed onto the ground, tears floating down her face, hitting the ground like pebbles.

"This is what happens when you take childhood away from a poor girl. Maybe soon you'll understand."

"How DARE you do this to me!" she shrieked. "How dare you take away the source of everything I cared for?!"

"What, his money, his power?" Serenity said. "Why don't you learn to care about things that are more important than vanity and possessions? Why don't you learn to appreciate what you have instead of striving for more?"

"This is unacceptable!" she screamed. "You are no longer my daughter! You are no longer welcome in this castle or this kingdom!"

"Good riddance." Serenity spat. And in a flash, they were gone, leaving the King's body on the floor. The queen collapsed on the ground, crying as what was left of her husband withered away. Her only child, betraying her, leaves her without a husband, an heir, or any hope of attaining happiness again.

 **Well, that's the chapter! I hope you guys like the chapter! Please continue to review and rate the story. Check out the rest of my stories!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ohayou minna-san! I'm back and better than ever! Here is the long-awaited next chapter! Here are some reviews:**

 **Phillynz: Thank you! Drama indeed! Who doesn't enjoy sipping on some tea?**

 **Latebuttruefan: Here you go!**

 **Alrighty who! Here we go!**

 **Chapter 4:**

Serenity landed on the balcony of the palace of Umbra. Last night's events left her exhausted, not to mention shook to her core. The realization finally hit her: she had just killed her father, the puppet of her mother's gold-digging, in order to seek revenge for an abusive childhood.

Endymion landed behind her, her body softened. This man, and this man alone, was the reason she was still here today. With her elopement to her fiance's castle came more than just a new house. She had a completely new body, all marks and scars were gone; a new kingdom, where most, though skeptical as no one had heard of this princess, were elated at the prospect of a new heir for the kingdom; and the continued prosperity of Umbra.

Unfortunately, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. It's been three weeks since the attack, and Lumina has declared war on Umbra. The queen, swearing revenge on the King and Queen for the murder of her husband, which to the rest of the courts have yet to be proven; has sentenced the two of them to death and has put a price on their heads.

Of course, the people of Umbra were shocked when they heard the news. They could not believe that a former human, let alone the queen, would have the will to kill their own in cold blood over love. You see, most vampires cannot feel love, only lust. However, in the royal family, love is the only way to find a soulmate who will produce an heir. Many in the kingdom took up arms against the couple. They were put down by the Royal Army, but the message was clear. The people of Umbra do not want to fight a war caused by a mere squabble by the rulers. Although the people despised all things Lumina, they did not want to go to war.

Many years ago, the Umbrian and Luminan people lived in peace. That was, until the elder of the sibling rulers of the two kingdoms was killed. To tell the truth, no one knows for sure what happened. However, the Luminan people blamed the Umbrians and the rest is history. Since the prince of the Umbrians had no heir, a new family was chosen to lead the kingdom: the family that would eventually birth Serenity. And so, her family would spread eternal myths about the Umbrians; that they were a cold uncaring people who care more about killing and war than the principles of kindness and humility that the Luminan people held so dear.

And yet, her mother was the antithesis of such beliefs. The family that she was born to was kind and gentle. They gave her everything she had ever wanted. Almost too much. Over time, all her desired was more, more more. She became greedy and jealous, and her parents were too stupid to realize. As the Minister of Press, in charge of the government newsletter, she would continuously slander vampires and the kingdom of Umbra and make claims of hatred against the people when she learned of the past. Most of the people of Lumina ignored the claims and rarely spoke of them. A new radical approach in vampire politics was dangerous, and her mother would be the catalyst for a war, dragging her daughter down with her in the process.

Despite the opinions of the people, the royals knew they had no choice but to fight Lumina. The king and queen were constantly being dragged into meeting after meeting in order to discuss what was happening on the front lines. In both kingdoms, neither ruler wanted to go to war directly, in order to save themselves; so this war was being fought like a game of chess, moving units all across the kingdoms.

Back at the castle, Endymion and Serenity are in the training area. Serenity is learning how to control her powers. In many ways, Endymion and Serenity were the opposite of each other. Endymion wielded dark flames, capable of melting iron. Serenity was the opposite, she wielded ice, cold enough to freeze a lake, and was learning how to control it.

"No Sere" he said. "You're doing it wrong. You're supposed to touch the ground with your hands to create ice from it! Not shoot at the ground!"

"Cut me some slack!" she said angrily. "You were born into this and learned as a child! I never got to be a child let alone become a vampire as one! You don't understand! It's hard knowing that most of the world around you wants you dead, and as such you are forced to be stuck up in a castle for your entire life, both past and present! Your family never abused you to the point where you almost-"

Her tirade was interrupted by the soft press of bare lips against hers. He lightly bit her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened, his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth exploring every inch in ecstasy. Her entire body shuddered and eventually sunk into his arms. He picked her up and took her back to the new room they shared.

The walls were black with red curtains. The king size bed stood proudly in the center with black silk sheets and a red comforter surrounded by black velvet pillows and stone pillars. There was a velvet recliner and a red and gold fainting couch. A wooden dresser was nearby, the top was crowded with countless pictures of Serenity.

Of course, Serenity still had her room. It was not right for them to stay together at night, as they were not married yet, the wedding could not happen until after the war. Plus, if Serenity needed to be by herself, for whatever reason, she had her space. He placed her down on the bed, the soft velvet sheets caressing her skin. A beautiful golden ring sat on her finger with a pink heart-shaped diamond in the center, surrounded by other small diamonds. He freed her of the constricting training gear, letting her relax. Hey, he just had that kind of effect on her.

Slowly, her eyes opened, and Serenity realized she was not where she was. As she slowly stirred, she found herself in the company of Endymion, his messy hair brushing her skin. He was curled up against her, his breath was slow and even. She grinned, placing her finger on his nose, encasing it in a thin layer of frost. He had no reaction.

"Babe" she shaked him. "Wake up"

"W-what?' he yawned.

"You have something on your nose" she snickered, tapping it softly.

"Very funny" he groaned, using the slightest bit of heat to melt it. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I guess so" she said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that"

"And I'm sorry for being so harsh on you" he said. "I was treating you like one of my soldiers. I really want to protect you, but I can't do that all the time so you need to know how to protect yourself. And look" he lightly brushed her shoulder. "You're hurt, let me fix that". He climbed onto her, softly kissing the bruise. Her shoulder glowed purple, and just like that it was gone. Her muscle wasn't sore, and her skin was clear once again. Suddenly, her body clenched.

"Oh no, not again" she groaned. Her eyes turned red, her fangs protruded from her mouth, her throat screamed in pain. The waves of bloodlust from her transformation had mostly subsided, but the events of the past few weeks left her exhausted. Every day her and her husband were in and out of meetings, trying to plan the best course of action for the war, the guilt of a costly war all because of her heart looming over her. She barely had the chance to go out and feed, and it showed.

"Here, love" he said, slipping his shirt off. "Take from me. We are mates now, we can feed off each other". She pulled him roughly towards her, his neck in plain view of her now. She roughly kissed his neck, leaving love bites everywhere. Finally, she found the soft spot, slowly sliding her fangs down into him. It called to her, the blood tasted like chocolate as it slid down her throat. She felt his muscles weaken in her arms, she pulled out lightly and placed a bandage over the puncture.

"Sorry, did I take too much?" she asked.

"No, no Sere" he groaned. "You needed that more than I did. I just need some rest".

"Okay" she said. "Sleep well, baby".

 _The next day_

"Your highnesses!" a messenger dashes into the room, holding a scroll in his hand. The king and queen slowly stir from their slumber. "An urgent message from the battlefield from General Kunzite!"

"Very well, Motoki" Endymion said. "What does it say?" Kunzite was one of Endymion's most trusted advisors and best friend. He had aided in plotting Serenity's escape and planning secret meetings between the couple before. Now, him and three other generals were helping to fight the war against Lumina.

"The cavalry has pushed around and managed to flank the main front lines of the Lumina army" Motoki said. "However, reinforcements came in from behind and forced them out. The enemy has ordered her army back to the camp, but has not fully retreated. There were few casualties on the main lines"

"Is there more?" Serenity asked.

"Yes" Motoki said. "One of our spies discovered that the war has been more costly for Umbra than we originally anticipated. Although we have more manpower, they have better weapons and have been able to take our army out from afar. They have picked off every regiment we have sent in one by one. The military officers advise that we should start sending Cursed Ones in to battle to kill their infantry off". Cursed Ones were vampires who had lost control of their bloodlust to the point where they murdered in cold blood.

"That would be madness!" he said. "We would be committing inconceivable war crimes in the process. We should be using this war to communicate with the people of Lumina, not destroy their people. This isn't Whack-A-Bat, it's sign language with catapults!" **(AN: Ya see what I did there?)**

"We should be using this as an opportunity to communicate with the people of her kingdom" Serenity said. "But how?"

"Perhaps we have what we need right here" said Endymion.

"You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" she asked.

"I think it's time that the people of Lumina knew the truth about what happened to you" he said. Serenity's faced went from pure white to completely red.

"Are you sure?!" she exclaimed.

"100%" he said. "Think about it: all the people know is that you are a beautiful princess who went missing. They had no idea what she did to you. Tell them the truth, and they will turn on her".

Serenity thought for a moment. She had done her best to erase the traumatic memories from her head, stories of being whipped across the back for the mere offense of associating with commoners; and the time her mother locked her in a cattle shed because she had taken on additional work because one of the servants was too pregnant to work. These stories, along with many others, made scars run deep in her that even with a new body would never fade.

"Fine" she said. "For the sake of Umbra, and for all of you, I will do it".

 **Alrighty! How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed! Please R &R! So excited to see what a sis has to say! As noted in my other recent stories, I apologize how inactive I have been. If you want to hear a Q&A, you can leave any questions in the reviews. Love you!**


End file.
